Under the Light's Gaze
by Poppy2
Summary: It's a friend thing right? It's only prom, where dreams can either be fulfilled or killed. Sometimes we just have to know limits and understand what we want before it's too late. A Gh/V prom fic. Please R/R!
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: As much as I think it would be absolutely awesome and incredible and indescribable and all that other stuff, I don't own DBZ or any of its original characters. Soooo.....yeah.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Please review. It would mean so much to me to know what everyone thought of my work, good or bad.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
It was slow, agonizingly slow. Little movement could be found within the vicinity of the room, and the deathly silence was suffocating and miserable. Not more than two movements protruded the room's air at the same time except for the twittering of eyes as they glazed over page upon page of ceaseless text that stretched before them in the form of a book. A single piece of literature so harmless in the least, and yet so volatile and scheming. What harm has ever come from a book though? What foul play in the shape of the written word has ever inherited a soul from its reader and left cackling evilly to itself as its pages frolicked back and forth setting course for an escape?  
  
With an aggravated sigh, Gohan flipped through the pages of his assigned volume, Common Sense, by Thomas Payne. Nothing within the shallow pages of small print and over exaggerated words interested him much, and he couldn't figure out what the title meant. A low growl echoed in his throat and traveled down the length of the table to three pairs of keen ears.  
  
Two sets of blue eyes and one set of brown eyes peered amusedly at him as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Four of the eyes cast themselves back down upon their reading material once they were satisphied while two vibrant ones remained on him with a fascinated glow.  
  
Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Gohan looked up to meet Erasa's gaze. Her hand made a few smooth movements manipulating a piece of lavender paper in his direction. He picked the paper up discreetly and glanced towards the teacher to see if he'd noticed. He hadn't, so his eyes began to scan over the exuberant text of the note. It read: Orange Star High School Senior Prom!!! Share a special night with a special someone!!! It went on into details pertaining to a date and time, but Gohan didn't give it much thought as he turned his head back towards a stimulated Erasa who was looking rather hopefully at him.  
  
In an uneasy tone, Gohan whispered to her, "Ummm.... thanks."  
  
Her face dropped some as she continued to wait for the words she'd thought would soon be flowing out his mouth. They never came.  
  
Noticing she was still staring at him, Gohan looked up once again and nervously smiled at her. "I'm sure it will be fun."  
  
Letting out an exhausted sigh, Erasa shook her gaze from him and went back to her book less than pleased with how her little plan had worked out.  
  
  
  
"I bet you're really excited about the prom, Videl," Sharpner said.  
  
"I guess," Videl tonelessly replied not bothering to look at him.  
  
"Yeah," Erasa chimed in. "I heard that just about everyone's going, and there's gunna be a professional DJ too. Isn't that great?" She looked at Gohan who was watching the gravel on the road pass below his feet.  
  
"Oh, yeah.... great."  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you want to go to the prom?" Erasa asked him intently.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really care much either way. What's the big deal about the prom anyway?"  
  
While Erasa half-fainted in shock, Videl answered him, "Prom's just some big dance that the Student Council of every school pulls together so that people have an excuse to run off for the night and make out or screw each other."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey," Erasa interrupted. "That's not completely true. Prom's a time when you get to join your friends and make memories."  
  
"Well not all those memories actually happen at the prom now do they?" Videl shot back with a rabid tone. She maliciously kicked a can out of the street and then continued her walk alongside Gohan.  
  
Sharpner looked anxiously at her as though he was about to say something but immediately disposed the thought. "I gotta get home," he told them as he unlocked his car and got in. "Do you need a ride, Videl?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think I'm gonna walk home with Gohan."  
  
"Can you give me a ride?" Erasa asked chipperly skipping over to the car.  
  
"Sure," he said opening the passenger door. Once she was completely in, he started the engine and began to pull away as Erasa waved her good bye.  
  
Videl and Gohan stood in the middle of the street watching the red car disappear into the busy streets of Satan City. "Phhff.... prom," Videl muttered as she took a step away from Gohan in the direction of her house. "Come on, let's go." With those words she leapt into the air and waited momentarily as Gohan followed suit.  
  
After a short time they reached the entry gates of Videl's massive house. He looked around at the large pillars and frames surrounding the area as Videl fiddled with her key to open the door. With a heavy push, she moved the door and began to walk inside as Gohan stood in the doorway preparing to leave. He was halted in his tracks though when her voice echoed out through the door to him.  
  
"Would you like to come in, Gohan?" she asked beckoning him inwards.  
  
He nodded and with a few hesitant steps followed her into the large house. It was dimly lit and a few select housekeepers, butlers, and whatnot lively stepped about through the many corridors. One of the butlers stopped when he saw Videl and made his way over to her and took her backpack from her and extended a hand towards Gohan.  
  
Confused, Gohan stared down at the man's hand and then with a nervously smile took the man's hand in his own and gave him a strong handshake. The man looked obscurely at Gohan as Videl began to giggle under her breath.  
  
"Your bag, sir," the man impatiently stated in a snobby voice as Gohan slid the item from his shoulder and handed it to the man while his embarrassment glowed deeply on his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he uttered as the man gave him one last look over before strolling down the east wing of the house.  
  
"C'mon you dork," Videl laughed grabbing his hand in hers and pulling him through the foyer to the back of the house. Running, they passed a few other people and plush rooms furnished with expensive items until they began to approach a wall of glass windows that seemed neither translucent nor solid. Videl suddenly stopped her fast pace and turned it into a walk as Gohan fretted trying not to run into her from behind. At this new, slower stride, she strolled towards the glass barrier and looked back at him with flashing eyes as her hand extended to find the doorknob.  
  
"This is our home gym," she said proudly as she opened the door and waited for him to enter before following him into the large and comparatively barren room. "That's the weight area over there," she stated excitedly pointing a finger in the direction of several bench presses and other assorted workout mechanisms. "And that's the training area where I prepare most of my moves, and this is the rest area." Her hand moved to an area to their left where a few couches and chairs sat quietly while beyond them was a ground of punching bags and dummies.  
  
"And this," she said proudly taking a few steps out into the center of the room on a floor of material that slightly gave under their weight, "this is the sparring arena. Dad wanted a big one, he said it made for better fighting and that it was more applicable to everyday fights."  
  
"Pretty impressive," Gohan noticed remembering his training sessions with Piccolo and Goku outside in fields or other desolate places. "This is nothing like what I used to train in."  
  
Videl smiled proudly at him and began to exit the area satisphied that she had impressed him. With short, graceful strides she walked back down the hallway to the main halls with Gohan close at her heels. A nervous warmth grew on the back of her neck as she felt his eyes remain on her while they walked silently. She turned her head just in time to see his eyes veer away from her own. Small tingles grew in the pit of her stomach and the corners of her mouth twitched into a grin. He'd been watching her.  
  
"Hey Gohan," she began when they neared the front door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you gonna go to the prom?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe," he responded with a nervous edge to his words. "Why, are you going?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders as she watched the eerie, old butler hand Gohan his backpack and open the door for him to leave. "I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure."  
  
Gohan took the bag from the butler who gave him a strange face as he inched his way out the door. "Ok, well...I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey, Videl" Gohan sheepishly called out as he began to levitate into the sky.  
  
"Yeah?" she said turning around to see him floating in midair.  
  
"I was just wondering...you know out of curiosity," he began.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I don't have anything to do that night... and you know... if you're not busy or anything either...ummm..." Gohan began to stutter as he tried to force the words out. "I was just kinda wondering if...ummm...you know...uhhh," he laughed nervously as one of his hands found its way behind his head in a nervous manner.  
  
Videl's eyes shined fondly as she realized just what he was edging towards. With a relaxed and anticipant voice, she calmly replied to the inferred question, "I'd love to."  
  
Gohan stopped his rambling and looked incredulously at her like he wasn't sure that he'd heard her right. "Really?! Well...ummm...great! Then I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow at around seven."  
  
"Ok," Videl replied leaning against the frame of the large door. "I'll see you then."  
  
Relieved by the good outcome of his initial move, Gohan waved his goodbye as he slowly began to fly away from the mansion in the general direction of his house.  
  
Still in the massive doorway of her house, Videl watched him leave. The tingles in her stomach were still there in large quantities although their attack on her nervous system only made her feel all the more blithe. Turning around, she slowly closed the door and looked one last time in the direction Gohan had traveled and noticed that his shadow was now replaced by the image of the setting sun upon the vast mountains in the distance.  
  
Once the door had completely closed, she leaned against it for support and turned her eyes up to the ceiling and extravagant chandeliers that hung there. A large smile flew across her lips and then was separated as she let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement. All activity within the house ceased at the sound of that joyous squeal and several maids, butlers, and whatnots turned their attention to the girl with short, black hair who had begun to make her way skipping up the steps to her room.  
  
Halfway up the staircase she stopped as a look of utter terror crossed her lips. She screamed in a shrill voice, "SHIT! I need a dress!!" With that she ran the rest of the way up the stairs to the home theatre where her father, Mr. Satan, sat 'reviewing' his old fights. "Dad," she huffed out of breath. "Give me money."  
  
Mr. Satan, who was in the middle of one of his annoying little victory laughs halted his brigade and looked at her with a strange expression. "Money? What for?"  
  
"It's for a dress, the prom's tomorrow and Gohan asked me to go with him." She reached her hand out and took several bills he was handing her. "Thanks, Dad. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Ok, pumpkin. Have fun and remember.... A DRESS!!" he yelled down the hall as she turned the corner and ran back down the stairs. "AND WHO'S GOHAN?!! HUH?!! VIDEL!?!?!" he continued to call, but she was already out the door and hurrying in the direction of the nearest mall. 


	2. First Reactions

Disclaimer: As much as I think it would be absolutely awesome and incredible and indescribable and all that other stuff, I don't own DBZ or any of its original characters. Soooo.....yeah.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Please review. It would mean so much to me to know what everyone thought of my work, good or bad.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
The sun had set and cast its cool blanket of night upon the land when Gohan found himself dazedly flying in the direction of Satan City. His hands fiddled with his bow tie and jacket as he struggled to keep them in place with little success while he flew. Each new current of wind mixed with his elaborate speed always managed to leave the items in disarray about his features.  
  
Giving out a frustrated sigh, Gohan landed a block away from the Satan residence and took a few moments to recheck his attire before calmly walking towards the entrance. He stood uneasily in front of the door for a moment before inhaling a deep breath and then lifting a hand to knock on the heavy doors.  
  
A few moments later, the same, snotty butler from his previous visit slowly opened the door with a few creaks of its hinges. The old man stood in the doorway for a moment looking over the youth before him skeptically and was about to say something when he was suddenly pushed aside by a mass of black hair and exaggerated muscles.  
  
Mr. Satan took one displeasured look at Gohan and then asked daringly, "Are you the one taking my daughter to the prom?"  
  
Gohan nodded his head slightly in apprehension.  
  
The bulky, false hero stepped aside and addressed him to come in, not taking notice of Gohan's overly inflamed cheeks from not exhaling after knocking on the door. Swirling a crystal, wine glass about on the ends of his fingers, Mr. Satan quietly took a seat in a nearby recliner and sipped his beverage all the while glaring at Gohan. Motioning towards a plush couch across from him, the bulky man ordered, "Sit down."  
  
Doing as he was told, Gohan took a seat on the edge of the couch nervously leaning forward with his arms crossed over his legs and twiddling his thumbs. He looked up into the stark eyes of the man in front of him and managed a weak smile awaiting anything that Mr. Satan might tell him.  
  
"So," the man's husky voice began breaking the silence. "Videl tells me that you know a little martial arts."  
  
"Yes, sir," Gohan replied straightening his posture some.  
  
"Hmmm," Mr. Satan murmured as he brought his wine up to his lips and took a small sip. "Hey, servant guy!!" he called after a passing butler. "Get me another glass of wine!!" He turned his attention back to Gohan, "Do ya want anything kid?"  
  
Gohan turned to the butler who was looking at him annoyedly. "Just some water, thanks."  
  
The butler slightly bowed and left the two men alone once more.  
  
"Videl also tells me that you're one of the top students in her class," Mr. Satan continued.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Mr. Satan slightly grimaced and set his half full glass on a table beside him. "So what are you, some kind of super kid?"  
  
Gohan stiffened some at the question. "Uhhhmmm... I'm sorry, sir. But..."  
  
"Y'ur not some kind of pervert are you? You know, telling my daughter things that aren't true just to get in good with her?"  
  
"No, no!!" Gohan blurted out waving his hands in front of his face in denial. "No, sir! I respect Videl!"  
  
"Well you better you little punk, 'cause if you don't then you'll have me, the champ, to deal with!! Do you understand?!"  
  
By now, Gohan was pushing himself against the back of the couch to get away from Mr. Satan who had stood and menacingly put a fist in front of Gohan's face to reinforce his threat.  
  
Gohan nervously gulped and nodded his head as sweat began to form on his forehead. "I understand."  
  
"Good," was all Mr. Satan said as the butler returned and handed Gohan a glass of water and placed a fresh glass of wine in Mr. Satan's waiting hand.  
  
Gladly taking the glass, Gohan gulped down its contents and placed the empty cup on the table beside him and looked back at Mr. Satan who was sampling his new drink. The man sipped the wine and quietly criticized, "It's a little flat. I'll have to call the company and tell them not to send me anymore free stuff if it ain't good." Gohan continued to watch the man as he sipped the wine a few more times and made small remarks after each taste until he saw his expression soften as his eyes were diverted beyond Gohan.  
  
Following Mr. Satan's gaze, Gohan looked behind himself to the tall stairwell and the angel who was quietly gliding down its course. Taken back by her beauty, Gohan stood from his place on the couch and watched her decent in awe. Videl's face was lit with a gleeful smile as she looked down at the two men awaiting her at the foot of the steps. Her long, silky black dress cascaded down her slim figure from its highest perch at her collar to hug the supple, toned curves of her body. It was sleeveless and from what Gohan could tell as she turned the curve in the stairs it was backless too.  
  
As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she looked at the proud, smiling face of her father and the disbelieving, gawking face of her date. A small giggle escaped her lips as Gohan became aware of his stunned appearance and quickly tried to right himself. Tossing a stray strand of hair out of her face, Videl waited for him to say something.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Gohan finally managed to whisper, "You look beautiful."  
  
Videl blushed. "Thanks, you clean up pretty nicely too."  
  
He blushed suddenly self-conscious of his formal appearance. "Shall we?" Gohan asked extending his arm to her, his bewildered state beginning to slowly disappear.  
  
She took his arm and glanced back at her father, "Bye, Daddy."  
  
Mr. Satan, smiling proudly down at his daughter, bent and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before turning to Gohan and patting him on the back before resting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I want her back by midnight, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Gohan stated awkwardly as he felt Mr. Satan's grip become tighter, but not uncomfortable, as the man obviously tried to emphasize his point through force.  
  
The older man retrieved his hand and followed the couple to the door. "Have fun kids," he laughed heartily before closing the door behind them and returning to his home theatre to watch his old tournament videos.  
  
Outside, Gohan continued to stiffly lead Videl down her walkway towards the street with neither a word nor a gesture towards her. He suddenly heard a soft laugh as his date tried desperately to contain herself and he questioningly turned to her.  
  
Without further prompting, she explained, "My dad is such a dork."  
  
Gohan looked at her confused.  
  
"He always tries to scare all my guy friends by acting all macho, but if it's someone like Erasa, he just acts like they're a distant family member." They reached the street curb and she picked the edge of her dress up off of the street. "Sometimes he can be so lame."  
  
"Well, he's just trying to protect you ya know," Gohan answered stopping with her. "He is your father."  
  
She shrugged. "Could you hold this for a second?" she asked curtly handing the length of her dress that had been grazing the ground to Gohan. "I don't want it to get dirty."  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied taking the fabric from her while watching as she smiled warmly at him before slowly kneeling down and fiddling with her shoes. She carefully slipped them off and stood back up facing her date, shoes in hand. "Why'd you take your shoes off?"  
  
"So they won't fall off, silly," she explained. "We are flying aren't we?"  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well, yeah. I thought so anyway."  
  
Videl nodded and began to gather her dress into her fists as she got ready to take to the air. "Now let's see," she muttered to herself. "Hopefully my dress won't wrinkle if I ball it up when I fly. What do you think Gohan?" She examined his face for any indication of agreement but was instead met with the familiar, mischievous Son grin she'd come to adore and love. "What?" she asked a bit awkwardly.  
  
Taking a step closer, the demi-Saiyan gave her one last smirk before quickly scooping her up into his arms and then darting into the sky. Videl gave a little, frightened squeak as she heard wind rush quickly by her ears unable to open her eyes against the sheer force of passing air. Once she felt him slacken his pace considerably, she opened them and peered around her surprised, but not amazed, that they were in the air flying above Satan City.  
  
Turning her head towards her captor, she gave him an amused smile and retorted, "I could have flown myself you know."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought it would probably be somewhat more traditional if I carried you instead."  
  
"Oh, I understand now," Videl replied sarcastically. "Since you don't have a car to pick me up and take me to the prom in, you decided to literally pick me up and bring me to the prom. Is that it?"  
  
"Pretty much," he grinned looking down at her as she crossed her arms in mock anger setting her black, strappy shoes down in her lap.  
  
She shrugged and slightly adjusted herself in his arms with no further argument, merely relishing in the feeling of comfort they provided her. A few more buildings blew by and the silhouette of their distant school began to draw nearer making the small crowds of dressy people and flashy cars more visible to the pair.  
  
"How do they afford those cars?" Gohan asked more to himself than to Videl as the scene came into focus.  
  
"Parents," Videl stated matter of factly. She noticed the suddenly sullen look on his face and quickly suggested, "Poor saps, too bad none of them can fly, they'd be so jealous." Almost automatically his face brightened once more as he began to slowly descend into a vacant spot about a block away from the procession.  
  
Using the brief intermission, Videl began to put her shoes back on while still being cradled in Gohan's arms. When she was done, she looked up at him to find his ebony eyes intently watching her as his raven hair silently played in a passing breeze. His face was dimly lit by streetlights that lined the sidewalk making him seem all the more handsome and mysterious to her.  
  
He stood there just staring at her with those eyes, his gaze unshifting, his body motionless, that torrid look expressing everything but showing nothing, and she suddenly felt like she was being burned alive under that intense, obsidian gaze. Her own eyes began to wander, attempting to relieve herself of the anxious feeling he had set upon her without even trying.  
  
They traveled over the fine features of his face, careful to avoid those eyes. She noted the single strand of black hair that always seemed to fall perfectly over his face giving him both an innocent and a devilish appeal. Falling down the sides of his face, her eyes came to rest on his cheekbone and she briefly remembered times when she'd seen his cheeks graced with the slightest hint of dimples near the corners of his eyes while he'd smile admirably towards her. A small grin caught at the edges of her mouth as she remembered that smile she'd come to adore.  
  
Almost instinctively, her eyes found his amiable lips. They rested in an abeyant manner upon his face with no obvious emotion and still seeming all the more enchanting, and for a brief instant, she wondered…. Snapping back into reality, she shook the thought from her mind and had the misfortune of once again meeting the obsidian gaze that had held her captive moments ago. His face appeared to be slightly closer now, but then again, it could have been her mind playing tricks on her as it had often done in the past.  
  
Mustering all the will power she was able to contain, she broke the chilled silence needing relief once again from his stare. "You can put me down now, Gohan," she whispered and quickly regretted the request as he gently obeyed and set her down on her feet in the brisk air of the night. A shudder passed down her spine from the loss of his warmth, but it was quickly subdued as he cautiously stretched his arm around her back and held her opposite shoulder affectionately.  
  
The action was shy yet intimate to Videl, and she almost immediately began to blush as he lead her forward and into the frenzy that was once their school's gym but was now an elegant show of dim lights and beautiful decorations. Her head spun as her crystalline eyes darted about excitedly until they came to look back up at her date whom by the looks of it was rather uncomfortable at the present moment.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him softly but loud enough for his Saiyan ears to hear above the music.  
  
Gohan's head snapped down to look at her, confusion written in plain red letters across his face. "I didn't know all these people were going out with each other."  
  
Videl's frowned her own confusion at his words as they both looked back at the vast dance floor. "What do you mean?"  
  
"All these people dancing with each other," he explained raising a hand to point to everyone on the dance floor. "I didn't know even half of them were actually couples."  
  
Again she face faulted trying to figure out what he meant but with no resolve, so she simply stated, " I don't know what you mean, Gohan. This is prom, of course couples are going to dance together."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I didn't know that all of them were going out."  
  
"They aren't," Videl chuckled absently.  
  
"Then why are they dancing together?" he inquired, his curiosity having been piqued. "I thought only couples danced."  
  
"That's not necessarily true," she replied. "It's true that couples do dance together, but you don't have to be a couple to dance, you can be friends. Prom is just a party where friends have fun together and dance. That's basically all prom is, dancing and having fun with your friends."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Videl scoffed amusedly. "What did you think happened at prom?"  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head bewildered and replied, "I knew there was dancing, but other than that I really didn't know."  
  
At his innocence she laughed before calming and once again looking around the gym to examine the small, white lights that were temporarily hung from the ceiling and the band that played quiet melodies on the stage built in the corner for all the couples to dance to. It truly was amazing what the decorating committee had been able to accomplish in such a short amount of time. After about a minute she turned back to find Gohan standing slightly in front of her faintly bowed with his left hand extended towards her, his right hand behind his back, and a smug grin spread across his face and dripping its contented essence into his bright eyes.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
A small, mischievous grin took over her own features and she took his hand with a nod of her head and followed as he lead her out and onto the dance floor. She promptly placed her free hand on his broad shoulder and waited as he chagrinedly placed an uncertain hand on her hip, keeping the contact between their already linked hands. A blush spread onto the bridge of her nose at his light touch and began to rapidly grow as he directed her into a steady rhythm and pace with the music and avoided eye contact as they began to sway and move with the music.  
  
The music played softly in the background as they danced inattentively, neither really paying much attention to the other and lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Can you hear it in my voice  
  
Was it something I let slip  
  
Does the whole world know  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
I'm the one who's in control  
  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
  
Do my feelings show?  
  
Is my face aglow?  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
  
  
Loosing rhythm for just a moment, Videl accidentally stepped sideways onto Gohan's foot earning her a short grunt followed by an amused chuckle as she looked down at their feet sheepishly for a moment. "Sorry," she reconciled with a small laugh before turning her gaze up to meet his.  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble  
  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes  
  
Don't know how long  
  
I can keep this inside  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Glowing sapphire met burning obsidian and for an instant the two were set in a dream like trance just gazing intently at one another and oblivious to even the racing of their own hearts as they threatened to rupture and spill from force of their effortful warning.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave it kinda at a cliffhanger moment, but I'm already working on the next chapter. Once again, please r/r. It would only encourage me to continue. Sorry if they seem kinda OOC, I'm horrible at characterizing sometimes. ~Poppy 


	3. Just a Friend

Disclaimer: As much as I think it would be absolutely awesome and incredible and indescribable and all that other stuff, I don't own DBZ or any of its original characters. Soooo.....yeah.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Please review. It would mean so much to me to know what everyone thought of my work, good or bad.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 3- Just a friend  
  
They stood there rapt in the surprise of the situation gazing delicately at one another and studying the creeping emotions that were slowing dissipating in the other's eyes. Gohan's hand firmly held her waist gently urging Videl's diminutive body closer to his own. The atmosphere was warm and the air dangled taintedly above their heads seeping into the material of their formal wear causing each's body to heat inadvertently.  
  
Videl's body shuddered under Gohan's touch as his large hand slid around her form to hold her by the small of her back and continued to pull her forward against him until the miniscule amount of space between their bodies was gone. And so, they stood there lost in the peaceful presence standing before them, bodies pressed closely against each other, and neither wavering in demeanor.  
  
Gohan watched her, stunned by his own thoughts and reactions to the woman in front of him whose vibrant eyes pierced the calm of his own and set his mind into a game of truth or dare. As she slightly tilted her head upwards towards him, he noticed with building fascination just how vividly and utterly captivatingly her eyes were as they began to glisten in deepened hues of cerulean glory when they were lightly mixed with the soft gaze of the white lights over head.  
  
Captivating. That truly was the perfect word to describe it all. Videl felt her breath become ragged as the contact from his hand or her own was broken and replaced by the sweet caress of his fingers skimming breezily along her lower cheek to her jaw line and down to the soft surface of her thin neck sweetly tickling her skin as his hand finally rested there while his thumb reached upwards to stroke her cheek lightly. Her free hand absently placed itself on his brawny chest as though to steady herself.  
  
He was slowly creeping closer and closer to her, she could tell by the tiny tremors that rang violently through his body for brief seconds before dispersing into the unknown. She could feel his hot breath beginning to warm her and beat seductively across her skin as his face gradually traveled closer to hers until their foreheads were holding against each other and their noses met at the tip. Each deep breath he took made his chest press against her body more and more tentatively making her shiver in torturous anticipation.  
  
Overwhelmed by the heaviness of the mood, Videl allowed her eyes to close and lose their focus on his just as the warmth of Gohan's breath brushed straight across her lips showing just how close they were to his own. She shuddered and felt herself hold her breath anxiously leaning into him and then….  
  
"Videl!!" a high-pitched voice squeaked out from behind her.  
  
She opened her eyes and found that his body as well as his warmth were gone and standing beside her instead with his head slightly hung with a single hand rubbing lightly across his brow and his eyes watching the occupants of the dance floor insouciantly. She sighed in disbelief as the voice's owner screeched sharply into her ears.  
  
"Videlyouwillneverguesswhatjusthappened," Erasa gasped out in a single breath excitedly holding her chest tightly in her hands.  
  
"What just happened?" Videl asked with mild amusement.  
  
"I… I mean me…I," she gestured frantically towards herself. "I have just been voted prom queen!"  
  
"That's great, Erasa," Videl warmly congratulated with a soft sincerity. Then a thought hit her, "Wait, they haven't announced the prom king and queen yet have they?"  
  
Erasa took on a sly grin and crossed her thin arms about her chest. "Sharpner and I decided to do a little bit of detective work, if ya know what I mean."  
  
"You are aware that if you get caught then the title will be stripped from you, right?" a scheming smirk challenged Erasa's grin.  
  
The girl unfolded her arms distraughtly and allowed them to hang limply at her sides, her face taking on a look of bewilderment, "Oh jee, Videl. You won't tell on me will you?"  
  
Videl giggled lightly to herself and shook her head.  
  
The smile reappeared on Erasa's face and the blonde quickly hugged her best friend. "Oh, thanks Videl, this means so much to me." She released Videl and glanced behind her to where Gohan stood stark still watching the other dancers on the floor with his hands in his pockets and his back straight in a formal manner. "So what's up with you two?" Erasa asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl tried to ask nonchalantly as a rosy blush began to spread across her features.  
  
"Oh come on, Videl," Erasa practically laughed. "You two have been either dancing or talking practically all night and then the next thing I know you two are just standing there staring at each other."  
  
"I…"  
  
"I think you like him," Erasa said matter of factly as she slowly began to stroll away. Videl paused and inwardly twitched as she waited for the figure of the blonde to be lost in the masses before regaining her composure from her sudden fit of shock.  
  
Her eyes inadvertently strayed towards Gohan's lone figure as he continued to just stand there profile to her a few yards away shielded by a thin coat of icy glass as though to preserve his image for others to see in distant years to come. His jaw was rigidly set and alluded into his fine cheek bones which were deftly silhouetted by the soft beams of clear light overhead and dimmed the usual glint in the corner of his eyes. He almost looked old and weary from life, yet at the same time glowed with an essence of determination and self-worth. He appeared as a recluse standing on the edge of an abased cliff watching the sun slowly set upon the horizon of a vast, dead ocean waiting confidently for a lost love to return and never knowing the truth of the one he waits for.  
  
A rasped sigh flitted from her lips. "Whether or not I like him won't make a difference. I'm only a friend." Her words were hushed and not meant for anyone's hearing. "Just a friend," she reminded herself again as she saw Angela, a dotty red-head with a short history with Gohan, slink furtively next to her date and begin talking incessantly to him. "Just a friend."  
  
With short strides, she managed to make her way up to Angela and her date plastering a showy smile on her face as she neared them.  
  
"Hi, Videl," Gohan said cheerily returning the smile with his own.  
  
She blushed and was about to open her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by the redhead's babble.  
  
"So Gohan, are you going to try out for the football and baseball teams this year? I'm sure you'd be great!! And besides I bet you'd look awfully cute in those little outfits the team wears! So are you?"  
  
"Ummm… I haven't really thought about it, but I don't think I will. I'm just not that great at sports," he looked submissively at Angela and forced a slight grin.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" she squeaked. "You'd be great!! Oh, please Gohan, you have to try out!!"  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"Awww… come on, you have to!!" she continued to babble.  
  
Videl listened as the girl tried repeatedly to get Gohan to try out for the school teams until the shrill squeaks and overall content of the conversation began to get to her and she had withstood enough. An ache formed at the sides of her head and she began to rub her temples to sooth it. She looked up and saw Angela grab Gohan's arm and fervently try to lead him out and onto the dance floor as he hesitantly looked back at her either out of desperation or asking for permission. She waved her hand at him signaling for him to go and quickly flashed a pained smile at him as he kept watching her while Angela attempted to try to get him to dance.  
  
After much deliberation, he finally took a stance and began to sway to the music in rhythm with the song that was playing, Angela pressing herself against his chest and sunk into his arms.  
  
"Just a friend," she whispered to herself as a single tear welled at the edge of her eye and slowly began to cascade down her pale cheek falling with a sob to the waiting floor below. "Just a friend."  
  
And the music played.  
  
In every heart there is a room  
  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
  
To heal the wounds from lovers' past  
  
Until a new one comes along  
  
She continued to watch the dancing couple. Gohan's back was half turned to her, but she could see Angela fully leaning upon him, her head resting on his chest and a content smile filtering upon her face as they danced. She was enjoying herself with Gohan. A slight tug pulled at Videl's chest as she watched the girl nuzzle into him more and he responded by repositioning his hand farther behind her back. "Just a friend."  
  
I spoke to you in cautious tones  
  
You answered me with no pretense  
  
And still I feel I said too much  
  
My silence is my self-defense  
  
And every time I've held a rose  
  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
  
And so will you soon I suppose  
  
But if my silence made you leave  
  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
  
So I will share this room with you  
  
And you can have this heart to break.  
  
Videl made her way around the crowds of friends talking gleefully to one another until she reached the concessions table. Grabbing a cup frantically, she poured herself a glass of punch and quickly sipped it down and gasping for air when she was finished. A few sobs threatened to cross her throat and tears lighted at the corners of her eyes. I'm just a friend to him, but…, she thought to herself before stripping the idea from her head.  
  
A warm hand found her shoulder and she jolted slightly under its touch. Spinning around she came face to face with her friend and prom date. She smiled slightly and let her head dip down once again, laughing nervously to herself.  
  
"You ok?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah," she said glancing up at him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded and slightly smiled. "I just want to go home now that's all. Crowds tend to get to me after a while."  
  
Gohan nodded carefully looking down at her. "Ok, let's go then."  
  
His voice was soft and soothing making Videl hurt all the more as he offered her his arm. She took it and allowed him to lead her out of the procession and into the cool night air.  
  
Just a friend.  
  
  
  
_______________________****________________________  
  
A/N~ I forgot to say in my disclaimers that I do not own Christina Aguilara's 'Obvious' or Billy Joel's 'And So It Goes'. Anyways, I don't own them. Please r/r, if you don't then I'll get paranoid that nobody likes my stuff and I'll stop writing. Thanks to those of you who did review though. I thought this was going to be my last chapter, but I guess I still have one to go.  
  
Shameless Plug~ Please visit my web site at http://www.geocities.com/poppyrulz/BYCD.html. I have more of my work there and…. Yeah. I also post other people's fics so if you want to, please donate something (smiles innocently). And I'm done. 


	4. That Was Everything

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah. I own DBZ. Ain't that cool? Worship me. I do not however own Billy Joel's song 'And So It Goes' which I am still featuring in this last final chapter.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Please review. It would mean so much to me to know what everyone thought of my work, good or bad…. hopefully not bad.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: That Was Everything  
  
  
  
He was always warm. That was one thing she liked about him. No matter what the surrounding temperature was, he somehow managed to stay comfortingly warm. Videl allowed herself to snuggle slightly into his chest as he held and protected her from the strong currents of passing winds as they nipped vengefully at her body. He was warm, not only physically but socially too. Gohan, for all his high grades and intelligence, didn't seem to know what it was to frown and if he did, the definition he memorized obviously didn't make much sense to him. It seemed like he was always smiling or watching something intently with a grin tugging at his lips.  
  
One of his arms holding her around her shoulders and back lifted her slightly pressing her against him more than before as she shivered.  
  
"I'm cold," she whispered into the air and curled into him while shutting her eyes.  
  
Gohan raised his ki and affectionately pulled her even closer still against him letting her bask in the tempting heat his body radiated. "Better."  
  
Videl could only nod her head ever so slightly as the rich scent of his skin began to intoxicate her senses paralyzing her like a spider that catches its prey in the beautiful wisps of thread it kneads for its web. She was caught. A few moments later her eyes opened to reveal that he had placed her higher on his body so that her head was positioned barely below and to the side of his sculpted neck, her lips mere inches from the flesh. Her temple rested softly against a vein in his upper chest and the gentle pulse that reminisced from him seemed like the quiet lull of a drifting memory.  
  
It hurt. Quite plainly to pinpoint the extraordinary ache that was currently manifesting between them, she could only say that it hurt. The crisp sound of Gohan's shoes landing on her lawn brought Videl back to her full attention as the man holding her readjusted her slightly in his arms.  
  
"Videl, we're back at your house," his smooth tone cooed.  
  
Her reply was soft and he almost didn't hear it as the sound became muffled by his jacket, "I know."  
  
"You can open your eyes silly."  
  
Obeying like a good little girl, she slowly allowed her cerulean eyes to peer out from the darkness she had created for them watched his shirt front idly as he carefully stood her on the grass. She welcomed the feeling that the damp blades provided to her sore feet and regretted her next move.  
  
  
  
And that is why my eyes are closed  
  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
  
But somehow you don't seem to know.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, he wasn't looking at her. His gaze had fallen distinctly to the ground and the individual pieces of grass that stagnantly grew there. He looked so much younger and yet so much older all at once. She took a step backwards, her shoes in one hand and part of her dress in the other, intent upon putting some kind of distance between them. Still he kept his eyes down. She sighed and turned around walking aimlessly back to the house as the sound of following shoes echoed in her ears.  
  
Once she had reached the pavement, she stopped and waited as he walked up beside her, paused, and then continued forward. This time she was the one who half followed as they approached her front door. Watching Gohan stop and wait for her by the door, Videl took a deep breath and walked to her place in front of him. They stood there for a few moments not saying anything before she decided to take the initiative.  
  
"I had fun tonight, thank you for taking me," she said with a mild smile.  
  
His eyes rose from their fixation on the tiles of her walkway to reveal a hopeful expression. The edges of his mouth slightly twitched wanting to give into the grin that had made itself the family trademark, but it was unwillingly suppressed in the end. "I did to."  
  
Unable to control it, Videl smiled in spite of herself. Son Gohan was actually showing her his shy side, which she hadn't known even existed. The dim light illuminating her porch from the rafters above flickered for a moment and then steadied itself upon the teenagers. He was so handsome as he stood there just leaning lightly against the porch railing looking nonchalantly into the distance.  
  
  
  
So I would choose to be with you  
  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
  
But you can make decisions too  
  
And you can have this heart to break.  
  
  
  
She sighed silently and began to slowly open the front door saying, "Thanks again, Gohan. I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Burning obsidian met glorious blue as he smiled brightly and nodded his head. He shifted his weight so that he stood straight upright, but his hands began to nervously fidget at his sides. A short creak was issued from the tired door as she opened it half way and she stepped closer to the door only to look back at him one last time just as he closed the gap between them saying, "Good bye, Videl." And then he stopped as though unsure of either himself or what he had planned to do as he bent slightly at the waist placing a hand cautiously on her shoulder.  
  
Videl smiled broader thinking that he was asking for a hug. She closed her eyes tilting her head towards the floor and was about to comment on how he shouldn't be bashful about wanting a friendly hug, we she felt a soft, warm pressure ignite upon her cheek. It was there for only a brief moment, but the blush that spread across her skin was already in full bloom by the time she felt him remove his lips. And then his hand was gone. Shock over took her as she stood there, her eyes slowly opening again.  
  
When she finally was able to comprehend what had just happened, she began to search fervently for him only to see him calmly walking away and into the shadows of her front yard. His shoulders were slumped forward and his hands were stuck mindfully into his pockets. Her heart told her to say something, but her mind couldn't think of what to say.  
  
Without thinking, she took a hasty step towards him, "Gohan."  
  
The distance between them ceased growing as he stopped and turned around to look at her. She looked more sacred than an angel beneath the soft hued light on her porch. Her eyes pleaded in confusion with him as they searched his own for hidden answers. Comfortingly, he grinned and slowly waved his hand as a final good bye only to see her face grace him with the sight of her own timid smile as one of her hands fluttered briefly in her own gesture.  
  
Content with himself, Gohan turned back around and continued his trek out of her lawn, his path cleared by the silent rays of the moon.  
  
She watched him take to the sky and followed the silhouette his body made against the moon until she could no longer see him all the while holding the same dear smile fully upon her lips.  
  
It was a single kiss to tell her what she meant to him. That was all, and that was everything.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(A/N)~Hahahahahahaha!!! I'm finally done with this frickin story!! Now I just have to finish my other unfinished story, 'Myself', and I get to start my new fic called 'Red Static', hehehehehehe…. You'll get to see a little bit of my evil side with that one. REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
Shameless Plug~ Please visit my web site at http://www.geocities.com/poppyrulz/BYCD.html. I have more of my work there and…. Yeah. I also post other people's fics so if you want to, please donate something (smiles innocently). And I'm done. 


End file.
